log_horizonfandomcom-20200222-history
Charasin
Charasin ("Karashin" in Crunchyroll's translation of the anime and "Calasin" in Yen Press's translation of the light novel), also known as Young Boss Charasin, is the guild master of Shopping District 8, one of the top three production guilds in Akihabara. He is a Human Summoner-Merchant and a member of the Round Table Alliance. His Overskill is Multi-Line. Charasin's real name is Yousuke Mikami (三上洋介 Mikami Yōsuke),https://twitter.com/loghorizon_TRPG/status/751069142984237057 and he works in an advertising agency. Appearance Personality Charasin is considered to be a very shrewd businessman and will take advantage of any transaction or deal to ensure that he gets the largest profit possible. Synopsis Prior to the Catastrophe Charasin worked in an advertising agency. In Elder Tale, he partied with Marielle occasionally until they formed their own guilds and were too busy to interact with each other as a result. The Catastrophe arc Charasin can be seen in the Inn, discussing something with another player. Round Table Alliance arc Charasin checks on the guild's inventory with Taro, noting that they were almost empty. Having been summoned by Marielle and Henrietta for a meeting, he decides to take advantage of the situation. However, having been given instructions by Shiroe, the two women manage to persuade Charasin into agreeing to supplying them with ingredients for the Crescent Moon Refreshment Stand for 30,000 gold. He stays to attend Crescent Moon's meeting with The Roderick Firm's and Marine Organization's guild masters Roderick and Michitaka. Along with the other two guild masters, he comes under the false conclusion that there was some sort of new legendary quest that Crescent Moon Alliance was undertaking and agreed to cooperate with Marine Organization and The Roderick Firm in donating a combined total of 4.5 million gold to fund this quest. Later on, the truth about the gold's use is discovered, but the three crafting guild masters receive Crescent Moon Alliance's food recipe secrets. Charasin and the bosses of the other Production Guilds reveal that they had created a Steam Engine, which proves that out-of-game devices can be created. As a result, new inventions and products will be in high demand, and therefore will get the economy going. As a result, he and the other bosses agree to the creation of the Round Table Alliance. The Conference of the Lords arc Charasin and Roderick stay behind to work on the Ocypete and other projects, after beating Michitaka in a game of rock-paper-scissors. The Return of the Goblin King arc Shiroe and Akatsuki lead Rayneshia to Charasin in order to prepare her new outfit for the speech to assemble a expeditionary army against the Goblins' hordes. Charasin goes the headquarters of the Round Table Alliance Expeditionary Force established at the Midraunt Equestrian Park, where he leads the Telepathic Communication network, that enables the constant flow of information throughout the army. Libra Festival arc Route 43 arc Charasin wanted Minori to transfer to his guild, for which he gets called a lolicon by Isaac. Homesteading the Noosphere arc Other Media Log Horizon: New Adventure Land Charasin is a Super Rare recruitable character in the Log Horizon SNG. His special summon is an Undine. Equipment Trivia * In Mamare's original character drafts, Charasin was a Swashbuckler instead of a Summoner.〈エルダー・テイル〉登場人物まとめ（第一期分） Navigation References Category:Round Table Alliance members Category:Guild Masters